


Family Feud

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a lot of bad in the world, a lot of stress, and fighting.  So Gabriel decides that some angels and hunters need some time to relax and have fun. And by fun, he means for him…as he makes them play out a game of family feud, hunters versus angels.





	Family Feud

“Let’s play family feud!”  A voice came over head as the lights flipped on.  Everyone looked around, very confused.  They had been spread out all over the world, but yet now they were here, lined up on each side of the stage. 

 

“What the hell?”  Sam asked as he looked across the way, seeing five angels.  Some that he had hoped to never see again.  “What is going on?” 

 

“Let’s play family feud!”  Gabriel said as he came bouncing out in a nice suit. 

 

“Gabriel.  What are you doing?”  Castiel asked, looking over to his brother. 

 

“Well…there has been a lot going on with everything, so I decided everyone needed a little light hearted fun.  So…we are going to play family feud, angels versus hunters.”

 

“You’re childishness knows no bounds, brother.”  Lucifer spoke as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Perhaps, but either you all play along, or you are stuck here.”  Gabriel gave a playful smirk as he stepped up in front of the podium.  “And you know none of you can zap out of here…so either you play along, or stay here.”

 

Everyone moaned and groaned, but they knew that there was only way out of this.  So they decided to just play along.  Sam and Dean were the first one board, mainly because they have been in this situation before.  It took some convincing for the others, but eventually everyone was in agreement. 

 

“So, before we get started, let’s introduce the teams!”  Gabriel stated as the ‘crowd’ began to cheer.  “Alright, first up, we have the hunter team.  We have Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood.  Dean Winchester, the righteous man.  Bobby Singer, research extraordinaire.  Garth…whatever, the accident prone one.  And lastly, we have Kevin Tran, the prophet!”

 

The crowd cheered for a few minutes before then quieting down.  “And now let’s meet the angel team!  We have Castiel, the one who rebelled.  Balthazar, the sassy one.  Lucifer, the devil.  Gadreel, the deceiver.  And lastly, Samandriel, the pizza man!” 

 

“I can assure you that Samandriel is _not_ the pizza man.”  Castiel said quickly.  But Gabriel just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, turning back to the game. 

 

Gabriel quickly explained how to play the game, the rules, and how to win.  He also had to explain that if anyone got into any fights, or tried to kill each other, the game would start from the beginning.  This would be the first game in history where that was a warning.  “With all the pleasantries out of the way, let’s play family feud!”  The crowd cheered as Gabriel called up the first two people.  “Give me Sam, give me Castiel!” 

 

They slowly made their way up to the front podium, each holding a hand over the button.  “Alright, boys.  Here is your first question…  When a woman is trying to catch a man, name something she pretends to like.” 

 

Castiel only tilted his head at the question whereas Sam was quick to slap the button to answer.  “Alrighty, Sammy-bear, what is your answer.”

 

“Uh…Personality?”  Sam asked questioningly. 

 

“Show me, personality!”  Gabriel yelled, followed by a ‘Ping’ and the answer personality popping up in the fourth position.  “There ya go, Sammy!  But Castiel still has a chance to get a higher answer.” 

 

“Don’t call me Sammy.”  Sam stated flatly, but Gabriel just ignored him, turning to Castiel. 

 

“What do you say, little brother?  What’s your answer?” 

 

“I don’t understand the question.  Why would someone pretend to like something for-.”  A buzzer sound went off, interrupting Castiel’s question. 

 

“Oh, you ran out of time.  So, Sammy-boy, will you pass or play?”  Gabriel was high energy and excited for the game.

 

Sam on the other hand was irritated and was really wishing he had an angel blade.  “Play.”  He said softly as he made his way back to his side of the room. 

 

“Alright, so now it is Dean’s turn.  Okay, Dean-bean…” 

 

~

 

The game went on with a similar fashion.  Each round went to a different team, even though the angel team really had Lucifer and Balthyzar playing properly.  The others really had no clue what was going on.  Balthyzar was actually carrying most of the team, having spent the most time on earth.  Lucifer was just really competitive and wanted out of the hell hole.

 

“Castiel!  Answer the damn question!”  Lucifer shouted over at him.  Cas had yet to actually give an answer, but instead questioned the point of the game at every turn. 

 

“It is impossible for me to understand what a middle aged man would want for his birthday from a woman.  I am not a middle aged man, nor do I have a birthday.”  Castiel argued back.  This wasn’t the first argument they had had, but this was going to be the last.

 

“That’s it!”  Gabriel shouted, snapping his fingers as he silence both brothers.  “Since Cassy couldn’t answer the question, it goes over to the hunter side.”

 

They were huddled up together, discussing their answer.  It was a miracle that they hunter team wasn’t destroying the angel team, making them wonder if Gabriel was flubbing the answers for a good show.  They all patted Garth’s arm as he cleared his throat.  “Sex?”

 

“Show me sex!”  Gabriel said as he pointed to the board.  The crowd went wild as the number one answer pinged as ‘sex’. 

 

“See, Tran, that is a good answer.”  Dean shouted.  It had been Kevin’s turn to go up and make the first answer.  But when he said ‘card’, all of the hunters just groaned and started bitching.  The only reason the round went on was because Samandriel had been quick thinking and said ‘money’. 

 

“Alright, it is time for the final round!”  Gabriel exclaimed as the crowd cheered.  “Give me Bobby, give me Gadreel.”  Normally everyone would normally be paired up in order of how they were standing, but after the clear one-sidedness of Sam versus Castiel, Gabriel decided to mix it up to make it a more level playing field.  Which had pitted Dean versus Balthyzar, Garth versus Lucifer, and Kevin versus Samandriel. 

 

Now it was time for the final round, and Gabriel had a very fun question for this one.  “Alright boys…this question will decide the winner of this game.”  Gabriel straightened his tie before reading the question.  “We asked 100 demons, of all the demons who have ever dealt with the Winchesters, who was the most influential on their lives?”

 

Bobby was quick to slap his hand down, easily shouting out “Azazel.”  It was only logical, Azazel is the whole reason they were even hunters.  Gabriel did his little song and dance and the crowd went wild when Azazel was at the top of the list.

 

“Very good, old man!  Now, will you pass or play?”

 

“Play.”  Bobby said, already walking back over to his side of the room. 

 

“Alright, so…Garth, Bobby has you off to a strong start, there are three more answers on the board.  Who do you think was the most influential?” 

 

Garth went wide-eyed.  He really didn’t know too much about the boy’s past, so he figured he would just throw a random name out there.  “Uhh…Meg?  Meg was a demon, right?”  He turned to Sam and Dean, “I remember you mentioned her one time.” 

 

Gabriel pointed up to the board, where a giant ‘X’ flashed across the screen.  “Ooh, strike one, sorry man.”  Gabriel slid down the podium until he reached the nervous Kevin Tran.  “Alright, prophet, let’s hear it!  Who was the most influential demon?”

 

Kevin just sighed, he was really only familiar with one demon, so he threw it out there.  “Crowley.” 

 

Gabriel shook his head as the screen flashed with two red ‘X’s.  “Aw, poor Crowley.  King of Hell didn’t even make the top four.”  There was a soft snicker coming from the angel side, Gabriel assumed it was Lucifer, but he ignored it and walked back down to Sam.

 

“Sammy-I-Am…What do you think?  I just need one out of three possible demons that were the most influential on your life.  You better not miss this, it would be embarrassing…” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he spoke his answer, “Ruby.” 

 

“Show me Ruby!”  The fourth position rotated, making a dinging noise and read Ruby, making the crowd cheer.

 

“Good job, Sammy!  Now, Dean-o.  How about you?” 

 

“Alistair.”  He shouted out quickly.  Ruby may have had the biggest impact on Sam, but Alistair had the biggest impact on Dean.  Alistair was the one who tortured him, getting him to torture other souls, thus breaking the first seal on Lucifer’s cage.  Alistair had to be up there, in Dean’s mind.

 

And Dean was correct, in the third position, was Alistair. 

 

“Alright, Robert Signer.  You could either secure the game for your team’s victory, or you could send it over to the angels to steal.  Bobby glanced over to Lucifer, who had his arms crossed over his chest with a proud smirk on his face.  Apparently, the devil thought he knew the right answer.  The problem was, there were quite a few demons who it could be, so Bobby decided to just pick one.  Even if they didn’t win, they would be out of this hell hole, right?

 

“Abaddon?”

 

The third red ‘X’ showed as the crowed ‘awed’.  “Ooh, Singer, rough luck.  But now we have a chance for a steal.  Angels, I see you aren’t deliberating, which means you are ready to answer, so what will it be?”

 

Lucifer gave a quick smirk before speaking loudly. “Lilith.” 

 

“Show me Lilith!”  Gabriel shouted.  There was a moment of silence, followed by a ding and loud cheers as the name Lilith popped up on the screen.  A sea of balloons and confetti then broke free and started falling down over the angels.  “Congratulations, brothers.  You have won family feud!  Your prize, you ask?  Well, you get to go back to right where I took you from!”  Gabriel snapped and the crowd, as well as the five angels were gone.

 

He then turned his attention to the hunters.  “You losers, however, will have a little extra work to do before you get home.”  With a snap, all five of them stood together in a busy street, with the Eifel tower standing in the background. 


End file.
